I Didn't Cheat!
by It'sJustAKindOfMagic
Summary: The park employees have to sit an exam on the history of the park in order to keep their jobs. But when the results are handed in, Benson discovers that one of the fellow employees have cheated on the test. Will they find the culprit, or was it just a huge misunderstanding all along?
1. A Test

**This is my first attempt at writing a RS story. I've been a fan of Regular Show since the beginning of the year, and I've been wanting to write a story for this cartoon for a while. I hope the characters don't seem too OOC or anything. I did try my best, and sorry the chapter may be a bit short, but the next ones will definitely be longer. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story, and please leave review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"Mordecai and Rigby! Get out here, now!" Benson yelled at the two slackers who were sitting on the couch playing Strong Johns.<p>

Rigby groaned as Mordecai paused the game, "we're coming," said Mordecai, as he and Rigby got up from the couch and headed outside to see what Benson wanted.

"I wonder what he wants?" Rigby asked his friend as they joined the other park workers on the stairs.

Mordecai shrugged. "I dunno, dude." They were about to find out.

"Alright, listen up everybody. I just got a call from the people who own the park, and apparently there's some compulsory test you guys have to take if you want to keep your job," Benson explained, looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

Everybody groaned, "Why do we have to sit another stupid exam after we _just _did that fitness test two weeks ago?" complained Rigby.

Benson shrugged, "Don't ask me. I don't make the rules; I just manage the park."

Pops put his hand up.

"Yes, Pops?" Benson asked him.

"What will we be tested on, Benson?" Pops wanted to know.

Benson was about to respond, but Muscleman cut him off, "I know what we're gonna be tested on..." he said, "MY MOM!" Hi-Five Ghost and Muscleman shared a hi-five.

Everybody rolled their eyes and groaned at Muscleman's overused joke. "Anyway, to answer Pops' question, we're going to be tested on the history of the park. The exam will take place in two weeks' time, so you better start studying up." He eyed Mordecai and Rigby, who both looked as innocent as ever.

"Alright, meeting adjourned. Everybody, back to work," said Benson, and disappeared as everybody else departed off to their own separate jobs.

"Dude, this sucks," Rigby threw his hands up in the air once Benson and the other workers were out of earshot. "How are we going to pass this test?"

Mordecai looked at him seriously, "We're going to study. That's what we're gonna do. No cheating, nothing." He wished he didn't say the last part.

Rigby's face lit up. "Duuuude, you're a _genius_!" he shouted happily, as they both walked back inside and sat down on the couch again.

Mordecai shook his head, "No Rigby, I am not cheating. If you want to cheat and get yourself into trouble, then go ahead."

"Awww, come on! Bros gotta stick together!" Rigby whined, and pulled on his friend's arm.

"No." Mordecai said, crossing his arms and staring at the television, trying his best to ignore Rigby.

"Please help me cheat?" Rigby begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please, dude?"

"Ugh, if I agree, will you stop whining like that?!" even if it was going against everything Mordecai stood for, he'd do anything to stop Rigby from whining like that.

"Maybe," Rigby said.

"FINE! I'll help. But if you get caught, I'm not taking the blame for you." He said firmly, as Rigby cheered.

If only Mordecai knew what kind of trouble he was getting into.


	2. The Book

**I apologise for this EXTREMELY late update, school just happened to get in the way, but now I'm on break for my summer holidays so I will have time to write. I hope you guys like this new chapter, and please leave a review at the end! It will be most appreciated! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Mordecai and Rigby didn't have work because it was pouring with rain outside. The two friends were arguing about where to go on their day off; Rigby wanted to go to the local arcade and play video games, but Mordecai wanted to go to the library to find some books on their park's history.<p>

"But _why_?" Rigby groaned, as Mordecai stood in front of their bedroom door with his arms folded, a stern look on his face.

"No, dude. We play enough video games already. Besides, _I _actually want to pass this test without cheating, unlike _some _people I know," he shot Rigby a look, which made the small raccoon roll his eyes, "Now, we are going to the library, whether you like it or not. Now go get the raincoats and umbrellas." Rigby threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Lousy Mordecai, always sucking the fun out of everything," muttered Rigby, as he began digging through a pile of dirty clothes on his side of the room.

"I heard that!" his friend shouted from the top of the stairs.

Rigby rolled his eyes as he finally found the raincoats and umbrellas, and made his way down the stairs to meet Mordecai at the front door.

Everybody was inside the living room watching TV. "I say, where are you all off to?" Pops asked the pair, as Rigby handed Mordecai his raincoat.

This caught the attention of Benson. "Yeah, where are you two going? It's pouring rain outside."

"We're just going to the library, Benson. We'll be back soon!" Mordecai told his boss as he and Rigby headed out the door.

The pair walked in silence through the park, until they reached the busy shopping street on the other side, where the library was located just a couple more blocks away from the shops.

"So, are you still gonna help me cheat?" Rigby asked his friend, casting a glance at Mordecai.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about that? I hate cheating."

"But you promised you'd help!" Rigby protested.

"I didn't promise, I just _agreed _with you that I would help, now I regret saying that I would. I only said I'd help because you would not stop whining." Mordecai said.

"Promise, agree, it's the same thing!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai groaned. "No, it's not! A promise is something that you _have _to do. It's like an unbreakable vow. You can't back out of it. I merely said I will _help _you cheat. No mentions of promise. Don't twist my words around, dude."

They set foot on the street of the library. The rain had cleared up now, but it was still very wet on the pavements, so they closed their umbrellas and left their raincoats on in case it decided to start pouring again.

"Let's just get some books and go home," Mordecai stated, and Rigby nodded. He really didn't like fighting with Rigby, but there didn't seem to be another way to get through to the stubborn raccoon.

The two friends walked into the library and up to the front desk, where a kind old lady smiled warmly at them and asked, "Can I help you two gentlemen with anything?"

"Yeah, my friend and I were wondering if you had any history books on the local park," Mordecai asked the librarian.

The woman smiled again, and led them over to a section where there was whole rows filled with interesting-looking books about their park. The librarian left them to search for anything and mentioned to them to ask her for help if they needed it.

"Check these out, Rigby," Mordecai pulled a book from the second shelf, which had a picture of Benson, and what looked like his family on the cover. "It looks like his family has a history of park bosses. I bet there'll be something in the exam about Benson's family. What do you think, Rigby?" Mordecai turned around to find that his friend wasn't paying attention.

He found Rigby staring at a blank page in a book he had pulled out from the other side of the shelf. He seemed to be almost in a trance.

"Rigby, Rigby, Rigby, snap out of it, dude!" Mordecai called his friend's name several times before Rigby finally came to his senses.

"Woah," Rigby exclaimed, as he turned the book over in his hands. It was a red velvet book with a matching ribbon, which was untied by Rigby. It didn't have any writing on it at all, which confused Mordecai as Rigby was seen staring at the blank pages in the book for a very long time.

Mordecai grabbed the book from his friend's hands. "What is this thing, dude?" he asked, examining the book himself.

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know, but I _do _now know a bunch of stuff about the park that I've never heard of before. Like, Benson's great grandfather, who managed this park when he was younger, was _murdered _by the park owner?!" he said it like it was the coolest thing he'd ever heard.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "But there were no words on the page when I looked. This book seems pretty strange...and dangerous. Put it back, I've found some other really good books on the history of the park." He instructed Rigby, who groaned.

"Awww, come on, dude! Imagine what we information we could find out about the park! We would totally _ace _this test if we borrowed this old thing!" Rigby said, throwing his hands up in the air, and gestured to the book in Mordecai's hands.

But Mordecai just shook his head, "No, Rigby. We don't know what kind of force or whatever it is going on with this book that we are dealing with. I don't want to get caught up in another stupid charade that was caused by you."

Mordecai turned, and headed over to the front desk to check out the books he needed. Rigby saw Mordecai take the bag of books he had borrowed and walk over to the bathroom, leaving them outside, next to the entrance of the toilets.

Rigby grinned, and ran over to the bag. He dropped the book inside the bag, covered it with the rest of the books, and quickly hurried back to the exit, like nothing had ever happened.

If only Rigby had just left the book on the shelf in the library where it belonged.


End file.
